


Worlds, Universes and...GIRATINA?!

by TheWolf251107



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Family, Gen, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolf251107/pseuds/TheWolf251107
Summary: Kukui, Burnet and Ash talks about different worlds and universes. During that talk, Ash suddenly remembers Giratina.What happens when the Renegade pokémon goes on a search for Ash?
Comments: 15
Kudos: 239





	Worlds, Universes and...GIRATINA?!

It was a quiet evening in Alola. The sun was setting, and the wind was slowing down to a small breeze. The light from the sun was reflected by the sea. The sky was clear, with the last wingulls flying for their home. It was beautiful and peaceful. 

Small ripples of water were being washed onto beach of Melemele island. Specifically close to a little house.

This, was the house of professor Kukui, Ash, and now also professor Burnet. The professors had actually gotten married that same afternoon, and now they were relaxing after the wedding. 

Ash had headed to bed early, so Kukui and Burnet were alone. They were sitting in the couch leaning against each other, watching tv.

Or Burnet was, Kukui seemed to be quite distracted. He wasn’t really looking at the screen, just staring into thin air.

“Something wrong, honey?” Burnet asked him gently. She lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him. Kukui didn’t seem to notice, until she laid a hand on his shoulder. He snapped his head around to look at her. As he looked at her, he saw concern in her yellow eyes.

“Just thinking.” He answered. Burnet just gave him a quizzical look. “About what?” She prompted. Kukui waited a moment before answering.

“About Ash. I mean….We never got to talk about the incident in ultra space...It must have been traumatizing. Or at least scary.” Kukui answered. He’d thought about it for a week or two. He was surprised Ash hadn’t asked to talk about it yet. He would have thought Ash would need to recover mentally after such an event, but he seemed alright.

One might argue that the other students had also seemed alright, but Kukui knew they all had at least had some kind of negative reaction.

Because he was present at the incident, and also because he was their teacher, it had been his duty to inform all of their parents about what had happened. Kukui had been nervous about the students, so he asked their parents to call him, so he could hear how it was going.

Mallow’s father had been the first to call. She had apparently broken down one evening. Just crying, nothing else. Mallow’s father said it probably reminded her too much of her own mother, which Kukui could understand. It took some time, but Mallow eventually stopped crying, and she and her dad talked a little. She confessed she had been terrified for Lillie, and that she had been scared that it was too late for Lusamine. Mallow’s father listen and comforted her when necessary.

Not even an hour later, Sophocles’ parents called. He had also cried, but he also had trouble sleeping. He didn’t want to talk about it. So his parents waited, just comforting him. He had eventually fallen asleep, and so they had called Kukui.

None of the others had called in the next few days, other then Hobbes. He told Kukui, that Lillie was doing remarkably well, considering her mother had been kidnapped by an ultra beast. She had cried, and she had needed to be comforted, luckily Gladion had chosen to stay for a few days. Wanting to know if his sister was coping it ok. Gladion himself was apparently fine.

Some days after the call from Hobbes, Kukui got a call from both Kiawe’s and Lana’s parents.

The two had actually handled it pretty much the same way. Keeping close to their siblings and just staying quiet. 

It probably wasn’t the best thing to do, but it seemed to work for them, because after a few days they were back to normal.

That just left Ash. Kukui hadn’t noticed any difference in his behavior, and he was starting to worry, that Ash was just hiding it.

_ ‘What if he doesn’t trust me enough….’  _

He was distracted from that line of thought, as Burnet began speaking.

“Then why don’t we talk to him tomorrow?” She asked.

Kukui though it over before answering.

“Ok…” He said hesitantly after a moment.

~The Next Day~

It was a warm Saturday morning, and Ash was lounging in the sofa together with his pokémon. Pikachu was as always, sitting on his shoulder. Lycanroc was lying at his feet, with Rowlet sleeping on his back. Ash was currently thinking of different activities, they could do.

While Ash was thinking about that, Burnet was stroking Litten.

She sitting beside Ash, with Litten in her lap, one hand holding a cup of coffee, while the other stroke Litten. She sipped at her coffee looking into the kitchen.  _ ‘Come on Kukui! I know you’re there.’ _

She thought, while narrowing her eyes. She knew Kukui was nervous about the talk they were about to have, but really?! He couldn’t even get himself to exit the kitchen.

Kukui was standing in the kitchen, fidgeting with a spoon. He was really nervous. How would Ash react?

Kukui just wanted Ash to know that it was ok, if he was scared or needed someone to talk to. Kukui took a deep breath before placing the spoon in his cup of coffee. He then began walking into the living room. The first thing he noticed were Burnet and Ash. They were sitting side by side in the sofa. Ash was talking excitingly to Pikachu, while Burnet watched in amusement.

He walking over to them and sat down on the other side of Ash.

Kukui was hesitant about asking Ash. He wasn’t sure how to phrase it.  _ ‘Would it be too blunt, just to ask if he was affected by their trip to ultra space?’ _

Who was he kidding? Of course it was! Well this wasn’t going anywhere.  _ ‘Just ask him gently or something.’  _ His brain kept telling him. He’d never really dealt with a situation like this. And especially not where his border had played such a big role in it. He was snapped out of his thoughts, when Ash waved a hand in front of his face.

“Uhh….Professor? Are you alright?” Ash asked confused with an edge of concern. Ash kept looking at him, probably waiting for a response. 

Kukui blinked twice, before answering. “Ehh…..Yeah.” He answered a bit awkwardly. They stared at each other for a while, with Burnet looking on in the background.

“Are you ok?” Kukui blurted. He didn’t know how else to ask. Burnet blinked in surprise. She hadn’t expected Kukui to just outright ask like that. 

Ash was completely lost. What did Kukui mean, if he was ok? Ash couldn’t think of any reason why he wouldn’t be. 

His confusion must’ve showed, because Kukui rephrased his question.

“I mean….Are you ok...After, you know…” Kukui left the question hanging. He wasn’t sure how Ash would react, and he didn’t want to scare him or something. 

Ash just stared at him blankly.  _ ‘Crap! Did I mess up?!’  _ Kukui was beginning to panic, when Ash suddenly answered. “Oooohh! You mean ultra space! Well yeah, I’m fine.” Ash said with a shrug. Burnet couldn’t hide her surprise.  _ ‘How can he be so nonchalant about this?!’  _

She almost thought, that Ash sounded like it wasn’t the first time he experienced something like this.

She was about to ask him, but Kukui bet her to it. 

“H-How can you sound so cheerful while talking about this?...” Kukui asked slowly. He had kind of expected Ash to say he was fine, but not while sounding so cheerful. It was almost disturbing. They were talking about an incident, where someone had been kidnapped and controlled by some creature from another world, and Ash wasn’t sounded the least bit troubled or scared. The professors looked at each other with uncertainty. They had a silent conversation over Ash’s head, before they both looked at him.

Ash seemed to be thinking hard about a way to answer. Pikachu had jumped down into his lap, and Lycanroc had lifted his head, interested in what was going on.

After a few minutes, Ash seemed to finally find an answer.

“Well..For one, no one got seriously hurt or died-” The two professors flinched.  _ ‘He shouldn’t worry about any of them dying.’  _ They both thought, and Ash continued. “-and second, it wasn’t the first time, we experienced something like that. So we kind of knew what we were getting into.”

Kukui and Burnet froze.  _ ‘What…..Just. What. The. Heck.’  _ They were speechless. _ ‘Did Ash just say that?!’  _ They were both stuck on the fact, that Ash said, he had experienced something similar.

They couldn’t do anything, but look at Ash. What did he mean?

They were distracted from their thoughts, as Pikachu chirped something. Kukui and Burnet looked at each other confused. What had Pikachu said? They had no idea, but Ash apparently had.

Or rather, it seemed like he knew exactly what Pikachu had said.

“Hmm….That’s actually a good question.” Ash answered his partner. 

He then turned a little to look at Burnet. She just looked questionly at him. 

“You study ultra wormholes, right?” Ash asked her. Burnet nodded in affirmative. She wasn’t sure, where Ash was going with this, but she was certainly interested. “Why do you ask?” She asked genuinely curious.

Ash seemed to think the question over before answering. “Well, Pikachu asked if ultra space is another universe, or if it’s another world.” He said. Burnet was surprised. She hadn’t expected such a question from a kid. Or technically it was from a pokémon, so that just made it more surprising. But well, most people didn’t even know the difference between a world and a universe. She looked at Kukui, to see his reaction. Judging by his expression, he was one of the people who didn’t know the difference. She couldn’t help but chuckle a little. 

“What’s the difference?” Kukui asked. He was honestly confused. He was an expert in pokémon moves and battle strategies, but he had absolutely no knowledge about other worlds or universes. 

Burnet was about to answer, but Ash was faster. She was surprised. Ash could explain the difference? Now she was really interested in what Ash had to say. 

“Well...How’d you explain it…” Ash sounded a bit uncertain, but Pikachu chirped something to his trainer. Ash looked down at him with a curious expression, after a moment he lifted his head. Whatever Pikachu had said apparently helped, because Ash continued.

“Ok so, a universe I’m not really sure about. I’ve only had one experience with it.” Kukui and Burnet just looked incredulously at him.  _ ‘Only one?! Most people have none.’ _ Burnet thought, she was beginning to think, that she didn’t know Ash at all. They both stayed silent. They wanted to know what Ash meant. He continued with his explanation.

“We were all in Reflection Cave, when my reflection suddenly came to life and took Pikachu. And before you interrupt, I know it sounds crazy, but hear me out. As I said, my reflection took Pikachu, so I followed it through the mirror. When I came out on the other side, nothing seemed different. Well, until I met my friends. Or what was their counterparts.” Burnet was completely focused on Ash’s story. It was really interesting. It sounded like an alternative universe. Kukui just looked on unbelievingly. Another universe?! It sounded crazy, but oh well.

“As I said, I met my friends’ counterparts. They were the complete opposite. It was kind of freaky actually. I was used to their normal personalities, and then I met them in another universe, where they look the same, but have completely opposite personalities.” Kukui was almost certain he was lying, if not for the fact, that it was Ash. It just sounded so impossible. Burnet on the other hand was really intrigued. She was definitely going to visit Reflection Cave. The idea of other realities were just too interesting.

“Then a lot of stuff happened, but it isn’t really important-“ Pikachu decided to interrupt with a wave of his paw. After getting their attention, he said something with a wide paw gestures. Ash didn’t seem to catch it at first, but eventually he figured it out. “Oh right! There was something important. If you stay in the other universe to after sunset, you’ll be trapped there forever.” Ash finished. That had sounded so weird to explain. The two professors again just stared at him. Getting trapped in a another universe? That sounded unpleasant.

It took some time for the two to fully process what they had heard, but when they finally had, they just had more question than when he had begun. “So that was universe, huh? What about worlds, then?” Kukui asked interested. This conversation had not turned out, how he had expected. He had expected it to be sad and miserable or something. Not a discussion about alternative universes and other worlds.

This time, Ash was a lot faster to answer.

“I think worlds are a lot easier to explain. You know Giratina?” He asked. Kukui and a Burnet nodded. “Well, Giratina lives in another world. The Distortion World. And I suppose Deoxys does as well?” Ash said. He seemed to get lost in thought, as he continued talking.

“Hmm...Actually, how do you contact Giratina? I mean, he lives in another world, and he’s the only one, who can make portals which lead to there. What do you think, buddy?” Ash looked down at Pikachu. 

While that was happening, Kukui and Burnet exchanged bewildered glances. Why was Ash trying to find a way to CONTACT Giratina?! It’s a legendary pokémon.  _ WAIT….Ash said  _ **_he_ ** _.  _

_ ‘Don’t tell me they actually met.’  _ Kukui was silently cursing under his breath. Why was he even counting that as a possibility? The two professors were too busy freaking out over what Ash was saying, that they didn’t notice a certain pink cat pokémon flying by the window.

~In The Distortion World~

Giratina was floating around in his Origin Forme, bored out of his mind. There were nothing to do there. If just he had someone to talk to.

He was so deep in thought that he was close to crashing into a mountain. Or what looked a bit like a mountain. Luckily he was a ghost, so he just floated through.

Giratina returned to his thoughts. Who could he talk to? He didn’t have many options. Who would be the best…..He thought long and hard, and he eventually found the perfect choice.

It was obvious! He could visit Ash. He would be the least likely to freak out, and Pikachu could help translate! It was a brilliant idea.

He just needed to figure out where he was. 

~At Lake Acuity~

Uxie was peacefully floating over the surface of Lake Acuity. It was the only living creature in sight. No other humans. No other pokémon. Just Uxie. It was enjoying the peace and silence, when a giant ripple broke through the sky.

Uxie floated up to the ripple.  _ What a surprise to see you, Giratina.  _ It said, using it’s psychic powers. It looked like Uxie was talking to thin air, but only a moment later, Giratina came flying out. Now in his Altered Forme.

Giratina nodded in reply, before canceling his portal. The two legendaries stared at each other for a moment, before any of them reacted.

_ So. You have come seeking my help? _ Uxie asked. As the embodiment of knowledge, it normally knew others intentions.

Giratina gave the other legendary a look, before answering.

“Yes. I have come seeking your help. I am looking for a certain human.” Giratina’s voice was a deep rumble. He waited for Uxie to reply. 

_ So you do. I do not know where he is, but a certain other legendary may.  _ It at last answered.

Giratina wasn’t happy at the answer. Why couldn’t Uxie just give him a straight answer. Oh well. It said another legendary.

A  **certain** other. It took some time, but he eventually figured it out. He was about to open another portal, but remembering his manners, he stopped. “Thank you, I appreciate the help.” Giratina said, with a nod to Uxie.

_ You are most certainly welcome.  _ Uxie said before nodding back.  _ May your search be successful. _

With a last nod to the legendary, Giratina disappeared in one of his portals. 

~Back In Alola~

After their conversation in the morning, Ash and his alolan family had had a normal day. It had taken some time for the professors to calm down, but they did. Eventually.

They hadn’t dared to ask more about Giratina, they both had the feeling, that they would be much happier not knowing.

Right now, Kukui was out shopping for groceries. So that left Burnet and Ash alone. They were sitting outside on the beach watching Pikachu and Lycanroc train. Litten was instead of training lying in Burnets lap, while Rowlet was sleeping on Ash’s shoulder.

Pikachu ran across the beach in a Quick Attack, he was heading straight for Lycanroc. Lycanroc saw Pikachu coming and decided to meet him head on. Crouching down, he used Accelerock. Within seconds, the two pokémon collided, sending them both flying back. 

Pikachu did a backflip mid-air firing an Electro Ball.

Lycanroc saw the attack and was fast to slam himself down to ground summoning a Stone Edge. Pikachu landed on his feet, just as the two attacks collided. The Stone Edge hit the Electro Ball, making it explode. It, on the other hand, continued its path towards Pikachu tearing through ground while also kicking up sand.

Pikachu, seeing the dangerous spot he was in, used Quick Attack. He narrowly managed to dodge, running straight for Lycanroc. He jumped into the air, preparing for another Electro Ball, when he was suddenly distracted by something.

Lycanroc, who was in the middle of charging up a Rock Throw, stopped half way through to look at what had disrupted their battle.

A giant ripple was forming in the sky, but not one like those causes by ultra beasts. It was becoming bigger by the moment, and if one looked close enough, you could get a glimpse of what was one the other side.

While this was going on, Burnet had pushed Ash behind her, taking up a defensive position. She might not be a battler, but she was definitely not letting Ash get hurt. She actually surprised herself, she hadn’t expected to react so fiercely, they hadn’t even known each other for very long.

Snapping back to reality, she reached for Munchlax’s pokéball.

While she did that, she also took a look around. Rowlet and Litten had taken up defensive positions in front of her and Ash, she was happy to note, that she wasn’t alone in protecting him. Looking further, she saw Lycanroc and Pikachu standing side by side, previous battle forgotten. 

She was about to throw her pokéball, as the ripple stopped expanding. But when she saw what came out, she froze. It was a giant beast, nothing she had seen before. It looked like something straight out of a horror movie, with its six legs, big black wings and what looked like a golden helmet. It looked almost demonic.

After a moment, she finally snapped out of it and was again about to throw the ball, but Ash said something, that caught her attention.

“Giratina!” He shouted. Burnet snapped her head around to look at him shocked.  _ ‘WHAT...Did he just SAY!?’  _

Was THAT really Giratina?

When she thought a bit more about it, she could actually see it. She suddenly remembered everything, she had learned about it. With that realization, she calmed down. A bit.

Giratina slowly flew down. Lycanroc growled, fur bristling as if daring him to try something. Pikachu quickly calmed him down, saying something. Giratina landed in front of the two, nodding to Pikachu in gratitude and greeting. Pikachu chirped back.

After also greeting Lycanroc, he turned his head to look at Ash and Burnet.

Ash stood, walking closer before looking back at Burnet. She looked hesitantly at him, and he nodded back. She then slowly rose to her feet before following him. They walked until they were mere feet from Giratina. He nodded down at them, having turned around fully. “Good to see you again, Giratina!” Ash happily said. Burnet turned to look at Ash gobsmacked. Ash had met Giratina before?! 

_ ‘It’s lucky Kukui isn’t here, he would’ve fainted.’  _ She thought. Being completely honest, the only thing keeping HER from fainting, was the fact that Ash wasn’t intimidated or even scared.

Giratina rumbled in reply, he was happy to see Ash again. And he was also interested in meeting other humans. At least those who didn’t try to control him.

Burnet flinched at Giratina’s reply. How was Ash so calm around legendaries? 

It took time, but eventually, she worked up the courage to ask.

“H-How did y-you two m-meet?..” She stuttered. How was she supposed to ask that? She wasn’t even sure she wanted to know.

Ash seemed to consider how to answer, sending Giratina a look. Giratina nodded in reply to whatever Ash had asked via that look. “Well...It all started with a S-“ Ash started, But was interrupted by a loud shout. All three of them, Giratina, Burnet and Ash, turned their heads to look at where the shout had come from. What they saw was honestly hilarious.

Kukui was standing with a gobsmacked expression, frozen in place with a terrified look at Giratina. Who could blame him, really. He seemed unable to form a single word for more than a minute, but eventually got something out. “Wh-Wha-What is that!?” 

Ash just looked from Giratina to Kukui with a happy smile. “This is Giratina!” He shouted. Giratina confirming with a rumble and a nod.

Kukui promptly passed out. 

Ash was going to be the death of them.

**Author's Note:**

> The difference between universes and worlds are just something I made up for the plot.
> 
> I do know it technically wasn’t called an alternative universe, but the Mirror World. I just changed it for this fic.
> 
> Also, just ignore the fact, that Lycanroc already knows Stone Edge. I know he first learns it later.
> 
> I don’t think I missed anything else, but if I did, do comment. Also hope you enjoyed!


End file.
